


In the Shadows

by fandom_queenn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_queenn/pseuds/fandom_queenn
Summary: After Daisy loses Lincoln she crumbles. She's done with losing people in her life. She's done with pain. She's just done.As soon as they touch base Daisy collects all of her things and disappears in the middle of the night.  Ready to go rogue Daisy begins not to feel well, she thinks it's just her body shutting down while grieving Lincoln. What she doesn't expect is that she was pregnant. Daisy wants to go on this path of revenge and not feel pain but she doesn't want to do anything wrong. This is the legacy that she and Lincoln created, if he was alive he would've been ecstatic. Even if he's not here, she will do right by him- she will love this baby for the both of them.  Daisy does a whole 360 on her life, she decided not to feel sorry for herself and to keep her family safe- whatever it takes.***This story takes place after season 3 episode 22. I will use bits and pieces of the storyline from season 4 but not too much and I'll have daisy meet some of the Avengers in this. ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT THIS IS MY STORY.  Please give it a chance :)





	1. Guess Who's Positive

I'm laying in bed replaying what happened earlier this week. I'm trying to process it but my mind keeps shutting down. I can't believe he's gone. I don't want him to be gone. This is all my fault.

My breathing becomes shorter and I can't open my eyes. Everything is closing in on me. Even my surroundings begin to shake. I'm having a panic attack and I can't make it stop. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me Lincoln? Why? The shaking gets worse. I start sobbing out loud. My door swings open, "Daisy," Coulson shouts as he makes his way to my bed. He begins to wrap his arms around me and tells me to breather and alerts me that I'm shaking the base. I stop the vibrations and then look at him and start crying even more.

I sink into him more and Coulson just holds me as he places his chin on the top of my head. " He died because of me," I croaked. Coulson wipes my tears away and moves my hair out of my face. " He died saving the world and you. He loves- loves you Daisy so much. More than you can fathom for him to do that. He died a hero," he whispers into my ear. I didn't want him to die a hero though. I wanted him to be alive and breathing.

I'm just so tired. I feel so weak and useless. Crying your heart out doesn't repair the pain you've been through, it just makes you feel empty on the inside. Right now when I close my eyes a memory of Lincoln pops into my head. It's like a game. I never know if it's going to be a happy memory,sad one, or one that will trigger me in some kind of way.

How many more people am I willing to lose? First Trip, then my dad, Dr.Gardner (Andrew), and now Lincoln. That's it. I've had enough. I'm done with losing people. I'm done with feeling loss. I'm done with this pain. It's been two weeks since Lincoln died and the tremors, while I sleep, have stopped. But that's only because I've stopped sleeping. It's now time to cut ties. I'm done with S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm done being a spy, I'm done being an agent.

Since it's been four weeks and I've been given breathing area to mourn no one has been coming my way- other than Jemma, Fitz, Yo-yo, Mack, May, and Coulson. I've gotten my condolences from them and their sad smiles. They got a few sad smiles back in return. I want to show them that I'm okay and that I don't need any of them hovering over me, especially since I am lost brought the base down while having a panic attack.

It's now 2am and I pack a bag and leave everything else that would way me down. I contemplate on whether or not I want to take the picture frame of all of us standing together as a family- in the end, I do. I leave my badge and everything else I could replace. I take one last look at my room and swipe my hula girl of my desk and leave. I've had this hula girl since as long as I could remember. Since before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and even after joining I've still kept it. It's been with me through all of my changes. I walk out of this base looking forward and don't bother to turn around. I've been through enough heartbreak to last me the rest of my life.

Before I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I was a hacker for the Rising Tide, which means I always have connections. I, also as a spy, have created a lot of covers and go-bags filled with the essentials. First thing I do is book a flight to New York, I just need to get away from the place that brings me pain. I enter my hotel room and plop down on the bed. I want revenge. I want those watchdogs to pay. They think Inhumans are abominations but refuse to look in the mirror. They think they're being heroes when they're causing pain with their white supremacist state of mind.

My room service comes to my door while I'm deep in thought and right as I am about to dig in I feel this urge to vomit. I run to the bathroom and make it to the toilet just in time to vomit my brains out. Sure I've been taking Lincoln's death hard but I shouldn't be vomiting. I grab my phone to check my calendar. Shit, I'm late. I'm never late. It might show up early and unannounced but I'm never late when it comes to my period. 

I stay calm. It could be just because of the stress and the grief. I calming go to the closest store and purchase a pregnancy test. As soon as I walk out I do a u-turn and re-enter the store and purchase a few more pregnancy tests from multiple companies. Trying to casually walk to my hotel room I feel myself picking up the pace. I know I was planning on keeping calm but my stomach is doing summersaults and jumping up in my throat and then diving back down again.

As I barge into my room I run to the bathroom. I can't even think right now. What does this mean? Oh God, I wish I had Jemma, May or anyone here. This feels like something I shouldn't be doing alone. I never imagined myself taking a pregnancy test or getting pregnant. What am I talking about? I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. I quickly and clumsily break open multiple boxes and rip out five pregnancy tests. I'm not taking any chances. I need to confirm and have a solid answer.

I read the back of one of the boxes I didn't completely destroy. Wait 3-5 minutes for results. I'm waiting the full five minutes. I take the test and immediately start the timer. After starting the timer I begin pacing back and forth around the room trying to wait it out. At this moment I wish that instead of my power being to quake things it would be to speed up time. God, my stomach is doing crazy things again. What if my stomach doing flips is not me being nervous but me being pregnant? Stop jumping the gun, I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not. I quickly walk toward my phone and check how much time I have left. 3 minutes. How do I still have 3 minutes left?

I sit myself on the bathroom floor and stare at my phone just watching the time go by. 2:59, 2:58, 2:57.... and so forth. I close my eyes and try not to think of anything. Just try to keep calm and my mind blank. The alarm goes off and scares me. Times up. However, I'm scared to pick up sticks and look at the results. This makes everything so real. " You have nothing to worry about," I tell myself, " wait to freak out after you see the results". I take in a humongous deep breath. I shut my eyes so I don't see the results before I want to. I'm just gonna count myself down. 5...4...3...2....2...1. I finally open my eyes and pause for a moment. Then I look down and gasp. "Oh my god," I whisper and then I give it a few seconds and then I start screaming. I guess I'm positive now.


	2. What's Next?

After I stop screaming I run to my bed and jump up and down. The. I sit down ready and grab my phone ready to call Lincoln when I stop and realize he's gone. In that moment I was in a whirlwind of emotions like I'm on a rollercoaster that goes through every powerful emotion that I'm feeling and it sucker punches me at each turn and tilt. I look at my phone again and my finger hovers over Coulson's name.

What should I do? If I call him, I give him the chance to haul my ass back but if I don't it's gonna break me even more. I mean I don't even know what I'm gonna do with this information. Yes, I am pregnant but what comes next? I never had a mom or grew up in a stable and loving home. How do I know I won't screw it up? How do I know what I'm doing is I right? I never had a parent I don't think I'll be one.

While all of these thoughts rush threw my mind I don't realize that I'm crying until I feel a tear fall on my hand. I quickly wipe my face and think of what Lincoln would say. I close my eyes and I can see his face and his big goody smile. I can imagine him kissing me and being happy even though we never talked about starting our own family or even having any kind of talk I see him beaming. He'd be happy to start a family he'd be an amazing dad.

What would Lincoln do in this situation? I open my eyes and smile down at my belly  
What would Lincoln do in this situation? I open my eyes and smile down at my belly. "looks like we're in this together bub," I whisper to it. I'm gonna keep it. Lincoln may not be here physically but he will love this child no matter what and I'm gonna love it for the both of us.

— 1 week later—  
I shut my laptop closed after my deep dive and finding what I need. I took another flight out of New York under a different name because S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably looking for me and searching for any flags of where I might be. I didn't book a flight under the name of Daisy Johnson but under the name Evelyn Stevens. There's a small chance my plan will work out great and another that it won't go great. My flight lands in the state of Missouri and I hail a cab far into the middle of nowhere until I spot a Homestead. I really hope that he remembers his old friend.

I knock on the door and am greeted by a little girl, "Hi can I help you," she asks me. At first, I was confused I thought he was meant to be living here. "Sorry," I say, " I was looking for someone and you're not him". I'm about to turn away and she replies, " No one else lives out here. Who you looking for maybe I can help". I turn back around and stare at her. I act like I'm thinking of my answer when in reality I'm surveilling my surroundings. Where is he hiding? I clear my throat and call out, " I know you're watching from somewhere so how about you come out and face me". On command, a man with his bow and arrows rolls out in front of the little girl, ready to shoot if I try to come near them.

"Who are you and why are you here?," he questions me. I tilt my head to the side. "Now Clint," I voice out, " that any way to greet your sister? Well, technically your foster sister". He slowly undraws his bow, walks towards me and stares me down. "Mary? Mary Sue is that you?," he questions. I smile and laugh, " God I haven't heard that name in a long time but yes it's my Clinton". He smiles and runs to give me a big hug. One that I needed and gladly returned. "It's Daisy now," I whisper in his ear while he holds me. He takes a step back and takes a good look at me and then takes me into his home to talk and to meet his family.

"Now Mar- I mean Daisy this is Cooper my oldest, Lila my baby girl, and baby makes three our youngest Nathaniel. Oh and this is my wife Laura," he explains as I shake their hands and greet them. We take a seat in the living room and Clint can't stop looking at me. " God I haven't seen you in ages," he exclaimed. I smile and try to relax. "Well, that's what happens when you run away from the orphanage," I reply. He points at me, " I gave you a chance to run away with me and you didn't," he complains. I give a look and shoot back, "who wants to care of a little kid when they run away? And I did run away just way after you did". His family looks at us amazed while they learn new things about me.

Laura, an absolute sweetheart, brings me a cup of water and says, " forgive me for asking but how did you find us? No one knows about this place except for the Avengers and Nick Fury". I give her a smile and answer her, " Um while Clinton ran off to the circus I was learning computer science. Trying to crack codes and find any chance of learning who my birth parents were. I joined the rising tide after I left the orphanage but left after five years when I got another job. I'm a very good hacker and things haven't been going great for me recently and I just wanted to see a familiar face to talk to and feel normal".

Laura and Clint give me a look and I quickly state, " It's probably something I shouldn't tell you in front of the kids," and they nod in understandment. They then send the kids off to bed. Clint gives me a look and softly said, "tell us what happened and start from the beginning". I take a deep breath and do exactly that. I start with the Rising tide, joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and accidentally let it slip that Coulson's alive but make Clint sweat to me that he'd keep this quiet from the others because this was not my secret to tell. Then I tell him about me almost dying because Ian Quinn shot me, the GH325 formula, finding out about my parents and how I found my birth name-Daisy- and then I slow down a bit.

"I also found out I'm part alien," I quietly state and both Clint and Laura whip their heads in my direction and I continue, "It's not that I'm part alien but I am Inhuman. That's when I, as a regular person that carries the genetic marker of the Kree. It lies dormant until awaken with a terrigen crystal and that's how I got my powers". They both look at me star-struck and then Laura asks, "so you are human but you have DNA from what? Little green men? What kind of powers do you have"? I laugh and shake my head, " So no the Kree are not little green men but big and blue. My powers are that I can tap into any vibrations and use them to my advantage and amplify them," I explain. They take this all in and Clint asks me if that's all and I tell him no. He's for a long ride.

I tell him about how that I've been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent all this time because Coulson has been tasked with rebuilding it, the terrigenesis, me meeting Lincoln and then the mind control. That's when I start breaking down. It's been 6 weeks but the wound still feels fresh. I tell him how Lincoln died sacrificing himself, how his last words to me were his confession, how I never got to say it back, or the fact we never had a proper relationship. While sobbing I continue and tell him that I left S.H.I.E.L.D. without anyone knowing because it was all too much.

Clint sits down next to me and gives me a hug. He looks me in the eye and says, "Tell me what you need and it's a done deal". I give him a smile. Of course, this is a great offer but I don't want to mess up is life and ruin what he and Laura have. " Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience," I reply. Laura comes and sits on the other side of me and answers, " You're not burdening anyone. Besides, I like you and you're Clint's foster sister. You know what I'm not calling you his foster sister- from here on out you are his sister". I smile with my puffy eyes and thank them. That's when it hit me that I have one more thing to tell them. "Oh wait," I shout as they got up to help get me situated in their guest room. "I just found out last week that I'm pregnant and it's Lincoln's. Now it's not the best idea to have an ex- S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to be on the run and its gonna be harder for me to hide because I'm a powered person that refused to sign the Sokovia Accords. Also, it would be hard to be on the run while pregnant. So I'm sorry to pour this all on you but please let me stay here until I give birth and find a way to get situated," I ramble.

I wait quietly for their reaction and reply. Within a second Laura is screaming and bouncing up and down, she runs towards me and gives me a big hug. "Congratulations," she exclaims, " of course you can stay here. I'm so happy you're keeping it. How far along are you? Doesn't matter. I've gone through it three times and I'll help you in any way I can". God this woman is an angel. I look at Clint who is standing there dumbfounded until I clear my throat. He then snaps out of it and looks at me and joins in on the hug. I look at them both and ask them, " What's next?"


	3. What Happens in the First Trimester

Now that I've decided to keep the baby and know what the rest of the year will look like, I start to settle in my new home. Every time I start to feel guilty about crashing here Clint and Laura make it a point to show me that I'm welcome. I woke up really early in the morning because it's still drilled into my mind that it was time to train. As I walk out of my room I run into Laura. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," I say to her. She smiles at me and leads me to the kitchen table.

" Okay so I'm assuming you're new to this whole pregnancy thing because you are clueless on what happens during the 9 months you're pregnant," she states, " so I'm gonna let you in on a secret. During the first trimester, you start to get morning sickness. I'm not sure why it's called that when it doesn't happen only in the morning but that's beside the point. There are certain foods that you will not able able to stand the sight or smell of. Sometimes the smells of foods will trigger the sickness and make you want to throw up". I love how she can drop so much information in a simple manner and still have me digest it. I nod showing her that I understand what's she's saying so she tells me that we're going to be starting a list for me- what makes me sick and whatnot. I tell her we can begin at breakfast and that I'm going to go exercise.

What I don't expect when I exit the house and go to the barn is to see Clint doing what I got up this morning to do. "Hey, sis. What are you doing up? You're meant to be resting," he yells. I walk towards him and say, "Last I checked exercise is good for you. Especially during pregnancy. Let's spar. I haven't had a partner to do this within a while". At first, Clint wasn't having it but then I called him a coward and we were back on.

After one hour of sparring and Clin teaching me to shoot arrows  
After one hour of sparring and Clin teaching me to shoot arrows. Laura called us in for breakfast. " So now that you're staying with us what should we call you?," Cooper asked. I paused at this question because I didn't know what my answer would be. "Uh, I'm not sure. What were you thinking about calling me? Since you brought it up," I answer. Cooper then looks at Lila and then back at me and says, " Well since you're basically dad's sister we were thinking Auntie Daisy". I choke on my orange juice that I was drinking while he said this and start coughing. After I get myself together I look at him with a smile and chuckled, " Yeah kid. That'd be nice". We're smiling like idiots as we continue our breakfast.

The kids go off to school and it's now me, Laura, Nathaniel and Clint at home. Without being unaware I start cleaning the kitchen and Laura tries to stop me but I look at her and say, " I get that I'm a guest and you want me to feel at home and Laura guess what? I do, okay, I do feel like I'm at home please let me clean. I want to do my part". After I said this Laura backs away gladly letting me clean after I admit out loud, without them forcing me to, that this is my home. 

Laura then goes off to work, leaving me, Clint and baby Nate alone. After Clint our Nate down for his afternoon nap we go sit out on the porch swing and I just look at him amazed. "How do you do it," I ask him. He looks at me confused so I continue, " How did you raise these amazingly smart and beautiful kids? How did you know you were going to be a great dad? Clinton, I'm scared. I'm scared that I let this kid down. That I have to do this alone-," Clint cuts me off and full turns to my direction. He takes my hands and looks me dead in the eye. " First and foremost you don't have to do this alone. Laura and I will gladly help you. You're family no matter what. And secondly, no one is ever prepared to become a parent. Sure the are books on how to and things like that but nothing beats the real deal. I remember not wanting kids for a long time but as soon as Laura said she was pregnant I was beyond happy. Daisy, you will be a wonderful mother. You are not someone who backs down from a fight especially when it's something they believe in- I've known that about you since the day I met you and you were a baby. And you will always be scared but as soon as that baby is in your arms nothing else matters because you will love it more than anything in the world".

By the time Clint finishes his big speech, the weight on my shoulder is lifted. The way he can make me see things in a new light is astounding. We both get up and make the kids an after school snack so it will be waiting for them as soon as they come through the front door. I help Lila with her school work, let Cooper ask me questions when he needs help, and Clint is entertaining Nathaniel while the kids finish up their school work. By the time it hits 5 pm, Clint finally lets the kids play and Laura comes home. She rests while the kids play together and Clint starts preparing dinner. 7 pm hits and it's dinner time. That's when they start to socialize.

Like a lightbulb going off in her head, Laura turns to face me. " Oh I forgot to ask you this morning, how far along are you?," she asks. I shrug, indicating that I don't know. I mean I'm aware that I'm in my first trimester. How far along? I have no clue. I lean over to her and Clint while the kids aren't listening, " Is there any way to find out? You know without our old friends finding out? If there is I'm totally down," I tell them.

The married couple looks at each other like they're searching for clues within each other's minds. "I mean we could get it done at Tony's- we'll not Tony's specifically but maybe Stark Industries or the Avengers Tower," Clint vocalizes. Laura in the agreement says, " I was thinking the Avengers Tower would be a good idea". They look at me and wait for my answer. I, of course, say yes because it's the best place where Coulson won't follow. Why? That's because he still hasn't told the other Avengers that he's still alive.

Clint nods and leaves the kitchen to quickly make a call to Tony, five minutes later he returns and sits down. " Okay so I talked to Tony and he said the best time he has is tomorrow morning around 9 am. I took it because it was the only time he had and I told him the only way you'd go is if I was with you," He informs us. I look at and ask, " So what exactly did you tell Tony? What time do we need to wake up?" Clint gives me short answers to all of my questions starting with Tony was only told to bring multiple doctors and that Tony would pick us up in his private jet at 5 am. I'm starting to feel like odd days are gonna be what happens during my first trimester.


	4. Breakfast with the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Moving and starting university was harder than I expected. I will start posting more, I have them already written. :)

5 am rolls around like clockwork and Daisy is getting ready. Not wanting to make Tony suspicious or judge her usual style of clothing, I decide to switch it up and wear something pretty and casual. I'm wearing a nice pink dress with a soft white collar that I would usually never be caught in. But hey, I can't have Iron Man knowing who I am or what I can do.

Before I enter the jet I look at Clint and say, " Don't tell him my real name  
Before I enter the jet I look at Clint and say, " Don't tell him my real name. The name I'll be using with him is Ellie Smith". Clint agreed and we enter the private jet. Tony comes to greet us, "Hi I'm Tony and Robin Hood here told me nothing about you". I smile and shake his hand that was already extended and reply, "Hi Tony, I'm Ellie and I'm a big fan of your work at Stark Industries". My voice when talking to him kind of came bubblier than expected but I rolled with it and Tony loved it. Clint looked at me amazed, he's not seeing me as Daisy his sister but as a fellow agent and spy. Tony and I continue talking and he forgets all of his suspicions about me while I stroke his ego.

Time flies and we are now in New York City. Clint first goes down the steps and is followed by Tony, when it's my turn to descend down the steps I see Tony's hand extended and I take it for many reasons. I follow my damsel routine and we all enter the building. As soon as we enter we're greeted by Vision. "Hello Mr. Stark, I hope your travels went well," he says and then he looks at me, " I don't believe we've met, I'm Vision". I smile and greet him back, " Hi Vision, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ellie". He nods, greets Clint and then leads us to the private room that's set up like a hospital with all of the doctors standing there. Tony and Vision leave us to it and I chose my doctor.

Dr. Covey is a nice woman who was very gentle. As soon as I said the words I'm pregnant she gasped and grinned. "Congrats," she exclaimed, "you must be wondering how far along you are. No problem I'll tell you everything you need to know". I smile at this and she sets up everything she needs. She then proceeds to put this cold jelly on my belly and begins the sonogram. As soon as I see the screen I grab for Clint's hand. He looks at me smiling and kisses my hand.

Dr.Covey looks up and says to Clint, "You seem very eager. Is this your first kid?". Clint shakes his head and tells her, "I have three kids already. And this one isn't mine- I'm gonna be the uncle of this baby". The doctor smiles and nods. "Well good on you for being here for your sister," she states, "I have only good news for you. You're around 12 weeks pregnant! But I'm gonna let you two in on a secret. It's not one baby but two!". Right when she said this my face dropped and my heart stopped. "I'm having to babies? You better not be playing with my Doc," I squealed. Two kids... not one but two. After a moment I start to beam and I look at Clint, " I'm having twins," I cried and he laughed and gave me a hug. Right when we cooled down from being informed that I'm having twins, the waterworks began again after she let us hear the heartbeat.

My appointment ended and Tony somehow convinced us to stay, " Now that you're done with your appointment, come and sit with us. Have some breakfast," he begs. After 15 minutes of him begging and me now realizing how hungry I was, Clint and I agree to breakfast. Tony stands next to me and links arms with me as he was me to the dining table. "Have you met any of the other Avengers?," Tony asks me and I shake my head no. This is the truth, although I have met Lady Sif while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. "Well then," Tony exclaims, " looks like you're in for a treat".

Whenever I imagined meeting the Avengers, I never pictured this. I always thought I'd meet them because Coulson would finally reconnect with them. What I did not imagine is them sitting at the dining table shouting at each other trying to decide what they want for breakfast. Tony clears his throat very loudly indicating that he needs their attention. "Everyone I would like you to meet Ellie," Tony says, " Ellie these are the Avengers. On your right, you have Wanda, Natasha, and Rhodes. At the head of the table is none other than Thor and on his left is Bruce, Sam, and the Capsicle-I mean Steve". I smile and greet them all one by one and shake their hands.

I look at them and ask," is choosing what you guys want for breakfast this hard? Or do you guys just love to argue?," when I say this Tony starts to laugh and Clint answers my questing by saying, " It's always like this. Sometimes it drags for hours". Yikes. I didn't sign up for that. " If you guys want I could make breakfast," I offer and they all look at me shocked. I look back at Clint confused. Did I do something wrong? "No one does anything nice for them," Clint states. I whip my head towards them, " You guys can't even make breakfast for each other? I know this is New York and all but dang," I a vocalize, " From the bottom of my midwestern heart. I promise I'll make y'all a good breakfast".

With a little help from Vision telling me where everything was, by 10:30 am breakfast was served. A large plate of fruit, pancakes, and french toast was made. Vision and I set the table and sit down. "Breakfast is now served," I say with a smile on my face and we all dig in. "That was amazing. I haven't had a homemade breakfast in ages," Steve says and everyone agrees, "thank you for the meal". I smile and reply, "of course. It's no problem".

Everyone stars conversing and Clint starts stealing the fruit of my plate so I kick him under the table. He shoots a look at the that I ignore. "So how was your appointment," Natasha asks me. If I wasn't trained and unaware of who Natasha was I would've thought she was being sincere but I know better knows she's looking for a way in to exploit answers. " It went well. I appear to be well and healthy thank god. Thank you for asking," I reply. For sure she hasn't caught on but she's not fully convinced by my charade.

" How do you know Clint? I've known him a long time and have never met you," she states. Right, when she says this the side conversations die down and they all look this way. I stay silent for a moment then clear my throat, " Well I didn't know about you guys either until recently. The truth is I'm Clint's sister- well foster sister actually. I grew up in foster care with Clinton but right after he ran away I got adopted which is why it was hard for us to be in touch. Especially since I had no name at the orphanage. I was given the name Elizabeth after my adoptive grandma but started going by Ellie because it fits me. I only recently ran into him because of Laura and well the rest is history," I explain.

For a moment the room is silent. Like no one knows what to say and then Thor says, " I, too have an adopted brother". I smile and nods like this is nice information but in reality, I know his brother because of his mischief. Natasha then relaxes when she hears the rest of the story, she believes me for now and that's all I need. We sit continue to eat whatever breakfast is left on the table. I guess this answers the question of what it's like to eat with the Avengers.


	5. Not an Average Sunday Morning

After our hefty breakfast, Clint and I were meant to leave but somehow Tony convinced Clint and I to stay a week. Within this week I was forced to interact with all of the Avengers. I started off with Wanda, next was Rhodes- got know him and how he became War Machine, Sam who's also a Military man, Steve, Natasha, then Thor, and lastly, the science bros- Tony and Bruce. I didn't ask too many questions and let them tell me what they wanted because I don't want them to become suspicious of me.

If I could say anything to them I'd talk to Wanda about me becoming Inhuman and her being experimented on. I'd tell Sam and Rhodes that if they need an update or something a bit different then Stark's designs I'd hook them up with Fitz and Mack. They would love to get their hands of Sam's falcon wings and Rhodes' war machine suit. I'd talk to Steve about what was it like to sacrifice himself for Peggy Carter, it just reminded me so much of Lincoln.

Then I'd probably try and get some tips from Romanoff on how to be a better spy and what not 

Then I'd probably try and get some tips from Romanoff on how to be a better spy and what not. With Thor I'd talk to him about how I've met Lady Sif and that I would love to know more about Asgard. Lastly, I'd want to see the code used for Jarvis and how it was used for Vision but like dumbed down a lot since you know I'm a high school drop out. Whether I wanted to admit this or not I was grateful for this. Whatever this is called helped me get and feel normal. No one was handing me pitiful looks and what felt different was the fact that I was categorized as the normal in the building compared to all of the other Avengers. If only they even half of the truth.

Clint, being a sweetheart, has been secretly helping me keep a list of things that make me sick while I'm the Tower without me alerting my pregnancy to the other members of his team. I didn't want to get nauseous in front of them and be bombarded with questions so I either stuck to foods I knew I wouldn't get sick by or just eat whilst the others were busy.

Sunday morning hits and I wake up like I usually do but instead of hiding out in my room and pretending to wake up like a normal human being, I decided to go and get dressed. As soon as I walk out of my room and proceed to make my way out the exit I'm stopped by a voice calling to me and saying, "Morning Ellie! Where you up to? I hope you had a good nights rest". I turn and see Steve standing by the fridge drinking a bottle of water. I quickly and stupidly reply, " Oh it's Sunday. I was planning on going to church". Why did I say that? I could've said anything else but that came out of my mouth. I quickly turn and try to walk away but Steve hollers at me, " Hey! How about I come with you? I haven't gone to church in a long time". Great. "You know what? That sounds like a great idea. The more the merrier," I say with the facade of my bubbly voice. Well isn't this peachy?

I don't think I've ever gone to church since I was stuck with all of those nuns at St. Agnes. But god, I didn't think that church would last a whole three hours. My phone starts to vibrate at the end of the sermon and I quickly step out to answer the call from Clint. "Hey I came to you're room and you weren't there. Where are you? We have to leave soon," he tells me. I take a depo breath and say, " if I tell you to promise me you won't laugh," Clint reluctantly agrees and then I continue and say, "I'm at church". The other end of the line is silent until I hear a laugh emerging from Clint. " You said you wouldn't laugh. You didn't even try to hold it in," I shout.

Barton of course apologizes and then asks, " Why are you at church? I mean I'm pretty sure you're not religious". I look around before answering because I didn't want some old lady judging me and to make sure Steve was still seated. " Because I was gonna go take a walk. I've felt like I've been under a microscope and I just wanted a moment to myself where I felt like I wasn't lying to anyone. That obviously didn't happen because I ran into Steve and I lied about going to church and he, being a gentleman, volunteered to come with me," I explain. It felt good to get that off my chest. " Look, D, I get where you're coming from. I understand but don't worry. We're going home today," he responds. That makes me feel so much better.

After church ends Steve and I are walking to the tower. We're walking in silence that is bearable but Steve feels the need to speak and says, " you know I never pegged you as a woman who spends her Sundays going to church". At first, I don't say anything because I don't know what to say, then I remember I'm not replying as Daisy but as Ellie which makes me state, "Well growing up in an orphanage the nuns taught us about prayer and that it would do for us. Soon after I was adopted and for some reason, I just stuck with it. I mean if it brought me a family, hey it must work". I chuckle at myself for saying something so cheesy and sappy. When I turn to Steve I see him just looking at me so fully and a small smile forms on his lips. With that being the end of our conversation we happily continue our walk in silence.

As we enter the tower we're met by Clint, Tony, and Vision at the doors. " Ellie," Tony shouts, "my new friend. It's now sadly time for you and Robin Hood to go home. I still can't believe that this guy right here is a parent". Tony then looks at Clint and pats his shoulders which makes me laugh and reply, "Tony, my new buddy. You will be missed. And I know it doesn't seem like it but Clinton is actually a great dad". I give my brother a smile which a returns and throws his arm around my shoulders. "It's time to go. We already promised Laura that we're coming home. So Tony no more guilting Ellie into staying," Clint demands. We all chuckle at this because we know Tony would've tried to guilt me into staying again.

Before we leave from that spot I give Vision a hug and whisper to him, " I know you're not used to this kind of thing but this can always make people feel good. Especially when they need it. You'll see". Our hug comes to an end and we smile at each other. I then turn to Steve and give him a hug as well. He was surprised by the gesture but gladly reciprocated it. Clinton and I bid the rest of his team farewell and follow Tony onto the private jet. We all take our seats and enjoy our ride.

Hours pass until we get home and as soon as we prepare to leave Tony pulls me aside. " I know we don't really know each other but seeing as I like you and the way your mind works I hope we get to hang out more. From what I could gather this week is that you're good at IT so if you ever need a job or anything, you name it and it's yours," Tony tells me while handing me a business card. I smile at this and look at him. " Thanks. It means a lot and I like you too. Let's not be strangers to each other," I respond as I give him a hug and leave the jet. If I was told this was how I was going to end my first trimester I would've thought something was wrong with me, but I can say that without a doubt this is going to be a one of a kind pregnancy.


	6. Entering Home and the Second Trimester

Seeing as we got home on Sunday afternoon the kids came hurtling out the house door. First, they jumped on Clint screaming, "Dad! You're finally home". Next, they turned to me and attacked, "Auntie Daisy!you're back". I chuckle at this and give them the biggest hugs and say, " Did you think I wouldn't come back? Nah I like you kids too much to leave".

We finish greeting Cooper and Lila so that we can enter the house so we can do the same for Laura and baby Nathaniel. We spot Laura putting Nate down for his afternoon nap so we wait to say hi and give each other hugs. Laura whispers to us, " Okay so settle down and we can all talk over lunch". We agree to the plan and unpack. The reason we, especially I, need to unpack was that we stayed at the tower longer than expected so I had to purchase some clothes and Clint had some in his old room there.

Clint knocks on the door before I tell him to come in and he sits at the chair by the desk. "So how you feeling," he asks. I give him a tilted head look and smile. " Other than having to wear dresses and brightly colored clothing, I'm fine. I just need to get back into my old clothes," I answer, "Also, don't tell them about the twin's thing, I want to surprise them by hiding the sonogram pictures under their lunch plates". After hearing my plan, Clint's grinning like a fool. "I still can't believe you're having twins," he says in disbelief. I tell him I can't either and that it hasn't hit me yet.

As soon as I finished packing, Clint and I quickly volunteered to make lunch and set everything up. The kids were happy about this and Laura makes a surprised face but is fine with it. I quickly run towards the cabinets to grab the plate and start giggling with Clint when the others are looking away. I'm starting to feel fine and it's all thanks to this family. We finish setting up and lunch is served.

We all take a seat at the dining room table and begin eating. We're all having our short side table chats until after we're done. Clint winks at me before he clears his throat and announces, " Okay Lila and Cooper pick up your plates and put them in the kitchen now". They follow their father's command and see a picture underneath the plate. At first, they were confused so they put the plate in the sink and came back for the picture.

Laura was too busy feeding Nathaniel to see why they were confused until she looked up and saw what kind of picture they're holding up. She lets out a scream and then gasps, " it that what I think it is? Oh my god," she exclaims. Right then she moves aside her plate and screams again, " Your baby's first picture. Congratulations Daisy". I smile and was about to say thank you when I realize I have to correct her. "My babies pictures. I'm having more than one baby, twins". Her head and the kids' heads whip towards me and then they all start screaming and giving me hugs. I laugh at this because I have someone to share this with and they're making me feel so loved and welcomed.

Laura crouches down and asks, " how far along are you? Do you know what the genders are?". I shake my head and reply, " I was about 12 weeks in when I left here but when I can back I have now entered my second trimester! And no I don't know what their genders are. I'm not even sure I want to know. I want it to be a surprise". The married couple looks at me happily and amazed. For some reason, I start to cry and they immediately console me asking me what's wrong. I laugh while tears trickle down my face and say, "Nothing. I'm just happy that I've decided to keep these little buns and that I have you both with me. I'm just relieved I'm not doing this alone. Lincoln would've been so happy to hear their heartbeats. I'm happy doing right by him".

After I let out these sad girl tears I look towards Lila and Cooper who were sitting and watching us quietly. "Okay so since these babies are gonna be your cousins, do you want a boy or girl? Or both? There's two of them. Here's the deal if you can both agree on the genders, I will let your father find out what they genders are and we can have a reveal," I explain to them. With that, they were bouncing up and down, soon after they both ran away to decide what their answer would be. Clint is grinning like a fool again when he picks me up and spins me around the room. " Clinton put me down! You're mixing morning sickness with dizziness of a pregnant woman," I scream. He put me down laughing and then I'm given a hug by Laura. Right now I'm happy and with my family.


	7. Asking for a Favor

A month has passed and I'm showing. My belly looks so noticeable to me because I've never had a baby before and I'm carrying twins. In reality, my belly isn't too noticeable unless you stare pretty hard and if I'm wearing tight clothing. It's so hard to not rub my belly, it makes me feel so maternal.

I had Clint call Tony so he could call the doctors over again for me. He happily agreed and I decided this time I would tell him the news. It's not like I'm going to be able to hide it anymore. That's also when I realized I'd have to make a call to find out something equally as important. How my powers may differ while being pregnant and if using my powers will hurt the babies.

I pick up my phone and immediately dial Jemma's number then stop. If I tell her I'm pregnant the rest of the team will know. It's not that I don't trust them with that information, it's just that I'm not ready for them to know or to involve my not- yet born babies to a world where there's always danger. I want them to hold onto their innocence as long as they can. I never did and I want them to know that there are heroes like their father and the Avengers but I don't need them to know that they're there because of the bad things that happen. Like the Chitari invasion or Hive. I want to raise them how I would if Lincoln was here. Normal.

Right then a light bulb goes off in my head. There's someone else I can call without them contacting S.H.I.E.L.D. and I trust them. Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter. Bobbi may be a badass agent who can fight but she also had a biology degree-making her a fierce wielding baton biologist. Since they had to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. they can do me this favor, and it doesn't hurt that Bobbi knows about my powers.

"Hello," Bobbi says as she picks up my call. " Hey Bobbi. It's me, Daisy," I tell her. The line goes silent for a moment and I continue, " Don't worry. No one can listen in on this call. I hacked into your phone so I could make a line to my phone that couldn't be traced". I hear her sigh, "Daisy! What the hell? You scared me. I thought there was something wrong? Did something happen? Please tell me everyone's okay". I close my eyes for a moment before answering, "That's why I called. I need a favor and we need to catch up. Any chance you could come to New York?"

Right then we decided we would meet up after my appointment with Dr. Covey so I could give her the news along with Hunter and give her my charts to see what she could tell me. I'm dressed up again but with less pastel and more darker colors.

I have a gift for Tony   
I have a gift for Tony. Another thing to stroke his ego. I place in a bag a baby onesie with ironman on it. Waiting for the jet in the early morning can get cold so I have a jean jacket on top of my dress. It covers my small baby bump that I can surprise Tony with. I look at Clint and see him smiling wide. "The only reason you're smiling wide is because you're finding out the gender today. You're so lucky that Cooper and Lila agreed on their guesses. They were smart to choose one of each. You know after this I'm probably going to have to not fly to New York. The further in the pregnancy the more stuff I have to stop doing," I tell Clint. He gives me a pout and puts his arm around my neck. "Aw, that's okay. And I'm not telling you what you're having. Laura wants to do something for you and I promised I wouldn't tell. Also, road trips aren't that bad. We could also get Tony to fly the doctor out," he responds. I nod to this because that is true.

On cue, Tony touches down to pick us up. " Move Robin Hood," Tony shouts as he runs towards me to give me a hug, " Ellie! My new friend. I've missed you". I laugh and return the hug and say with my tired bubbly voice, " I told you we weren't gonna be strangers Stark. I have a present for you but you can't have it until we get on the jet and we're almost at the Tower". With that Tony runs into the jet and helps me up the stairs while making Clint wait. We have all have seat and while the jet takes off I hand him the bag. As soon as the pilot tells us there's 10 minutes left until touchdown Tony shoots me a look for the okay to open and I nod. Taking the folded clothing he looks at me confused. I don't say anything and he finally opens the onesie, seeing the ironman chest.

He stares at it for a second, unable to say anything and then asked, " Are you pregnant?"  
He stares at it for a second, unable to say anything and then asked, " Are you pregnant?". I let the smile I was holding in break out and I tell him yes. Tony stands up and gives me a hug. Right when we land he jumps down the steps and dances. I'm laughing and Clint is secretly recording this on his phone. I nudge him telling him with my eyes to be nice and Clint whispers, "Oh come on. Let this ride out a bit".

Tony comes closer to me after I come down the steps to look me up and down. That's when he spots the baby bump because my jacket wasn't over my stomach at that moment. He places his hand on my belly and exclaims, "I can't believe you're pregnant".Tony being a gentleman leads me into the Avengers Tower like last time and is displaying a goofy smile. I see Vision first and greet him with a hug. "Hey Vis, I hope you've been doing well," I say to him. He gives me a small smile and tells me all is well. I greet the others that are sitting around the living room and go to my appointment.

Clint comes in with me again because he's finding out the genders for me. " Good morning Ms. Smith, I hope you and your babies are doing well," she tells me. I give her a smile and say, " as good as everything can be when carrying twins". She smiles at this and then asks me if I would like to know the genders. " Actually you'll be telling me since it's meant to be a surprise for my sister," Clint explains to my doctor. She nods and proceeds with the appointment.

Doctor Covey informs me that I'm still doing well in the pregnancy and that there's nothing to worry about. I have also hit about 20 weeks so that means Clint will know what I'm having. " Ellie, why don't you wait outside for a bit? I'm going to tell your brother what you'll be having," she tells me. I leave the room quickly and see Clint jumping up and down before I exit the room. That's when I get a text that Bobbi and Hunter are waiting for me at the cafe down the street of the Avengers Tower.

As soon as I enter I spot them waving me over. I run towards them and give them the biggest hug. " I've missed you guys so much," I whisper to them. " Aw, thanks love, we've missed you too. How's the team? I don't see anyone else," Hunter says. I sigh and have them sit. "You guys missed a lot since you left," I state and tell them everything. From me getting brainwashed by Hive, almost killing Mack, Lincoln dying for me, drowning in my guilt, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. because of what happened, and the pregnancy.

Right, when I tell them about me being pregnant Bobbi chokes on her drink and Hunter dumbfounded asks, " Can you repeat that? You're pregnant? Bloody hell". They look so shocked so I show them the baby bump as proof. Bobbi and Hunter ask if they can touch it and I say yes. While they're touching it I tell them, " It's twins". Their heads whip up at me when I tell them and they smile and congratulate me. We all sit down again and Bobbi says, " So what did you need to ask me that you couldn't ask Fitz-Simmons? I'll help you if I can, just tell me what it is".

I then proceed to ask her about since she knows how my powers work whether or not if I use my powers while pregnant if it'll hurt the babies. Pulling out my laptop, showing her copies everything she needs to break down this information, I let her sit and examine it. Since Hunter is here just because I start talking with him. " So how's life been since you stopped being agents? Catch me on go life's been since you left," I say to him. He leans back in his chair and rests his arm on Bobbi's chair. "Well love," he begins, "life isn't as fun as it used to be. Sure being an agent sucked from time to time but that was our whole lives. Well more Bobbi's than mines but it was our life. We've recently just been chilling and I've been rebuilding bridges with others since I was a mercenary before I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent". I tell him I remember because Trip and I would have to make sure he didn't run off with the money. I smile at that thought.

Our conversation shortly ends after Bobbi tells me she might have an answer. " Okay, so from what I can tell your powers can't harm your babies but they will be different. Your biology has changed again so the center of your powers may have changed with it. So be careful when using your powers because they're stronger now and will continue to grow while you're still pregnant. Other than that, it's the same as before, don't overwork yourself- especially now and if it can be avoided, don't use your powers without those gauntlets Fitz made you," Bobbi explains. I take in everything she said and understood. "So everything is fine?," I ask feeling better and she tells me yes. We're about to go out separate ways but I give them another big hug before departure. " Let's not be strangers," I say and they chuckle at this and agree. It's great to see some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks for sticking with me while I'm slow to update but feel free to call me out (nicely) and remind me to post by leaving a comment. That way I can see an email and get myself to do it. I'm sorry it's taking a while but college and work kinda take over my time of writing. Happy Nanowrimo to anyone that's participating.


	8. Shake on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story might say complete- that's not true I'm still working on it :)

As Hunter, Bobbi and I said goodbye I make my way back to the Avengers Tower. I took my phone out of my jacket pocket to see that I had multiple missed calls from Clint. How long was I out? For about 2 hours I was gone from the tower and didn't tell anyone I was leaving. Oops?

Right, when I turn on the corner of the street I see Clint standing outside looking around hectically. He spots me and runs towards me, "Daisy! Where have you been? I was worried about you. Don't disappear like that," he rambles as he brings me in for a hug. I roll my eyes at this, " Calm down. Nothing happened. I was doing was Dr. Covey said -giving you space to find out what gender these bubs are. Besides, I can handle myself. I was visiting some old friends," I explain to him as we walk back into the building. Clint scolds me and tells me to give him a heads up next time before I disappear.

When we enter the room all of the Avengers look our way. I see some concern in their faces and others are just waiting for something to be said. I look at Tony and Clint. "Okay, which one of you guys told them? And don't say you didn't because everyone's staring still staring at me," I declare. Clint just shrugs and Tony looks the other way pretending that he didn't do anything wrong. "Tony," I scream and he gives me a sheepish smile and apologizes. " I'm sorry it's just that this is the first time I get to see someone pregnant. Your brother didn't even tell us he was married, let alone had kids until what happened last year," Tony tells me. Ah yes, the Age of Ultron. Raina saw that vision of the future.

"So you're pregnant?" Steve asks. I nod and like instinct, I place my hand on my belly. " Who's the father?" Natasha asks suspiciously. I keep my face blank when she asks this but felt salt being dumped into all my wounds. Even Clint didn't like that question. " Someone you don't know if that's what you're wondering Natasha," I reply. A fake smile crept onto my face and I turned to face Tony asking him if we could leave anytime soon. " Sure, just give me an hour- two max," he tells me. I nod and dismiss myself because I was feeling some type of way because of what Natasha said.

As I kind of storm out of the room, Steve and Clinton come running after me. "Ellie slow down," Steve hollers as he grabs my arm. I'm kind of angry at the moment so I accidentally quake him when it's only us three in the area. Rogers goes flying and displays a shocked face. "Damn D, I never thought I'd finally get to see you use your powers by hitting Cap," Clint whistles. I quickly run over to Steve and apologize. "How did you do that? Why is he calling you D?" he asks. I hit Clint for using my real name here and since there's no way around it I tell steve a small piece of truth. "My real name is Daisy and I have powers. Now Steve no one except for you and Clint know about this here so you can't tell anyone else at all. Promise you'll keep quiet about this and I'll give you the information you might be interested in," I tell him.

He's still surprised but agrees to my deal so I say, " I heard you battled with the Winter Soldier about a year or two ago. Be careful, he's going to resurface again". Steve's eyes go wide and he asks me how I know this. I smile and simply say, " I'm a hacker. I know a lot. Now a deals a deal. Don't tell anyone my real name or about my powers". We shake on it and for the hour while waiting for Tony, Steve is trying to get me to answer more of his questions about me and how I know some of these things and I say nothing but smile at his words. We shook on it so that means he can't bring it up anymore unless he wants more information on the Winter Soldier.


End file.
